La Primera Vez
by Seddiebenett1
Summary: Es como el primer beso, pero a mi manera, Sam escucha una platica entre Freddie y carly y se Da cuenta de que freddie aun es virgen. En el programa sam revela que freddie es virgen frente a todos los televidentes NO APTO PARA NIÑOS
1. La Vi Por Error

Los chicos se encontraban conversando en el estudio de icarly, ya no eran los mismos niños que eran, ahora más bien casi entraban a la universidad, tan solo les faltaba un semestre en la secundaria, Freddie estaba a punto de cumplir 18 años, solo faltaban 2 semanas para su cumpleaños, mientras que Sam y Carly aún tenían 17 años, la chicas acababan de ir al cine y Freddie aun sentía miedo por las palabras que Sam le había dicho, ya que el le había jugado una broma, pero aunque le temía no dejaba de pensar en ella, asi es Freddie había comenzado a sentir algo por Sam Puckett y no solo algo físico ya que con el tiempo freddie se había dado cuenta de que el cuerpo de sam era perfecto y la razón era porque una vez la había visto en ropa interior sin querer, fue 2 años atrás cuando se aproximaba los premios icarly y las chicas se estaban alistando  
>-Freddie puedes traer el pegamento-le pidió Spencer ya que se encontraba haciendo los premios<br>-Claro donde están?  
>-En el baño de arriba<br>-En el baño?-dijo freddie levantando una ceja- y porque en el baño?  
>-Soy artista me gusta hacer esculturas en todas par…<br>-Te gusta jugar con el pegamento-se adelanto freddie a contestar  
>-Sip-dijo Spencer riendo<br>El comenzó a subir la escaleras y abrió la puerta, pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta era de que Sam se estaba cambiando, pero ella estaba volteada y no había escuchado la puerta abrir, Freddie se quedo varios segundos observándola con los ojos abiertos como 2 platos y la boca completamente abierta, nunca se había imaginado que ella tuviera ese cuerpo, esas curvas, esa pequeña cintura y esas hermosas piernas, entonces recordó que si Sam lo veía lo mataría, asi que cerro con demasiado cuidado la puerta evitando que ella lo escuchara, sentía que su corazón se saldría en ese momento, pero desde ese día no pudo evitar pensar en ella y en lo hermosa que era, y no solo en lo hermosa que era, también varias Veces había pensado en ese beso que se había dado cuando tenían 14 años, y ese beso y la vez que la había visto en ropa habían hecho que cada vez que mirara a Sam se sonrojara.

-Y que les parecio la película que vieron, la primera vez?-decia Freddie sentándose en uno de los sofás que estaban en el estudios  
>-La peor del mundo -se adelanto a decir Carly<br>-Les dije que esa película seria horrible, osea nadamas el titulo, la primera vez  
>-Ya se-dijo Carly comiendo una palomita<br>-Y quien fue el tuyo?-pregunto Sam a Carly  
>-Sam!-dijo Carly casi ahogándose<br>-Vamos somos amigos todos- pero entonces volteo a ver a freddie- bueno 2 amigas y un conocido  
>Freddie solo rodo los ojos<br>-Anda Carly dinos-decía Sam emocionada  
>-Yo pues fue con brad<br>-Con brad?- dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo  
>-Si y ya no pregunten-dijo apenada- Y La tuya Sam?<br>- mi primera vez fue el año pasado con un chico llamado Alex  
>Cuando Freddie escucho eso, comenzó a apretar sus puños, acaso alguien se había atrevido a tocarla, acaso alguien se había atrevido a hacerlo y no había sido el, sentía como su sangre hervía por dentro, pero no quería que lo notaran, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por Sam.<br>-Ay demonios mama tiene hambre-dijo Sam levantándose-ire por algo de comer, no quieren nada?  
>Freddie no contesto ya que estaba completamente furioso<br>-No yo no quiero-dijo Carly  
>-Ok en un rato regreso-dijo Sam saliendo por la puerta<br>Freddie se levanto aun furioso, y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas  
>-Y con quien fue tu primera vez?-dijo Carly sonriendo<br>-No tienes que saberlo-se adelanto freddie a decir  
>-Por supuesto que tengo que saberlo<br>Freddie solo se volteo, el había deseado que Sam fuera la primera  
>-Bueno solo dime su primer nombre<br>-Aaahh acaso estas mas delgada-decia freddie tratando de cambiar de conversación  
>-Ya dímelo anda<br>-Aun soy virgen  
>-Ay eso no es verdad-dijo Carly riendo<br>-Nunca he estado con nadie  
>Carly se quedo sorprendida ya que no se imaginaba eso de Freddie, y solo siguió acomodando sus cosas aun furioso por lo que había escuchado<br>-Aaah creo que es tierno que no hayas estado con nadie aun  
>-No es tierno, es horrible, pero quiero pedirte un favor, no se lo digas a nadie y mucho menos a Sam<br>-Esta bien-dijo Carly aun sorprendida  
>Pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta era de que Sam había escuchado toda su conversación<p> 


	2. ¿Me Vio Viendola?

-De acuerdo chicos esto es todo en Icarly. Nos vemos mañana -decía carly  
>-No esperen, una cosita mas-dijo sam mirando con maldad a Freddie<br>-Que pasa?-decia carly  
>-Ya conocen a nuestro productor técnico Freddie? Presentate con la gente Freddie<br>Freddie miro confundido a sam pero aun asi se presento frente a todos  
>-Amm hola<br>-Ese fue Freddie que la semana pasada me esposo a un ñoño y ahora adivinen que? Freddie jamás se ha acostado con una chica, jamás el es virgen  
>Cuando Freddie escucho eso se quedo paralizado<br>-Nunca ha hecho eso, lo escuche decirlo y carly y yo somos testigo  
>Tanto carly como Freddie se quedaron completamente paralizados<br>-Bueno adiós-dijo sam saliendo victoriosa  
>Freddie solo se quedo en blanco no sabia que decir, mientras que carly salió corriendo detrás de sam y la alcanzo antes de que abriera la puerta<br>-Porque lo hisiste?-le dijo molesta  
>-Simplemente porque amo hacerlo-dijo sam enojada<br>-No tenias derecho acabas de destruir su vida  
>-No tanto como lo que el me hiso a mi<br>-El solo te esposo a gibby eso no es gran cosa, por dios gibby es gibby  
>-Yo no digo por lo de gibby, yo me refiero a otra cosa<br>-Que cosa?  
>-No tiene caso que lo sepas Shay<br>-Claro que si y me lo diras ahora mismo  
>-No en este momento<br>-Porque?  
>-Porque tengo hambre-dijo ella caminando<br>-Tu y yo vamos a hablar y le vas a pedir una disculpa a Freddie-dijo carly tomandola del pelo  
>-Duele, duele-decia sam tratando de soltarse-no ire<br>-Claro que si, que fue lo que Freddie te hiso para que tu lo trates asi?  
>En ese momento Freddie acababa de bajar del estudio, aun venia completamente palido por lo que sam había dicho, eso era lo peor que le había pasado, como era posible que ella dijera algo tan delicado como eso, ahora había acabado con todo, gracias a sam ahora seria el chico mas desdichado del mundo. Ahora todos sabrían su secreto y se burlarían de el para siempre<br>-Quieres saber que fue lo que hiso este imbécil?-dijo sam señalando a Freddie que aun estaba paralizado  
>-Que fue lo que hise?-dijo Freddie reaccionando muy molesto, ya que esta vez sam había sobrepasado – que demonios fue lo que te hise?-dijo caminando en dirección de sam y quedando frente a frente, esta era la primera vez que Freddie encaraba a sam de esa manera<br>-Ya sabes lo que hiciste, acaso tienes lagunas mentales o que?-decia sam aun mas furiosa  
>-Quiero que me expliquen que es lo que pasa?-gritaba carly furiosa<br>-Ella ya me tiene arto, como es posible que dijeras todo eso frente a todo el mundo?  
>-Te estoy asiendo una pregunta benson, que acaso no piensas contestar?-gritaba sam aun mas furiosa<br>-Yo nunca te he hecho nada, en cambio tu te has dedicado a hacer mi vida miserable  
>-Estas seguro?-gritaba mas fuerte sam<br>-Que pasa aquí chicos?-decia Spencer saliendo del baño  
>-Están furiosos jamás los había visto asi-decia carly un poco preocupada<br>-Claro que estoy seguro, jamás te he hecho algo tan horrible, como lo que tu acabas de hacer  
>-Gibbyyyy-dijo gibby entrando por la puerta- que pasa aquí?<br>-No te metas gibby-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo  
>-Vaya que amargados-dijo saliendo<br>-Que es lo que pasa sam? Que fue lo que Freddie te hiso?-decia carly preocupada  
>-Nunca le he hecho nada, ella esta loca-dijo Freddie volteándose provocando de sam se molestara y lo empujara al suelo<br>-Que te pasa?-grito el molesto  
>Sam se subió sobre el y tomo con fuerzas el cuello de la camisa de Freddie<br>-Es imposible que lo hayas olvidado, asta disfrutaste ver lo que estabas viendo-dijo Sam completamente furiosa  
>Entonces Freddie comprendió lo que sam le decía<br>-Tu.. tu..tu me viste-decía Freddie nervioso  
>-Claro que si te mire mientras me miraba con la boca abierta mientras me cambiaba en el baño para los premios, y yo estaba en ropa interior<p> 


	3. Burlas

Sam se subió sobre el y tomo con fuerzas el cuello de la camisa de Freddie  
>-Es imposible que lo hayas olvidado, asta disfrutaste ver lo que estabas viendo-dijo Sam completamente furiosa<br>Entonces Freddie comprendió lo que sam le decía  
>-Tu.. tu..tu me viste-decía Freddie nervioso<br>-Claro que si te mire mientras me miraba con la boca abierta mientras me cambiaba en el baño para los premios, y yo estaba en ropa interior  
>En ese momento Freddie se puso completamente rojo, ya que habia comenzado a recordar esa imagen de Sam que habia querido tratar de borrar de su mente pero le era imposible hacerlo<br>Tanto como Carly como Spencer se quedaron sorprendidos por esa revelacion  
>-Yo. Sam yo lo..sien..lo siento<br>-No me digas nada estupido, tu crees que te perdonare?-decia Sam Dandole una cachetada a Freddie  
>-Sam encerio perdon, no era mi intencion aserlo<br>Pero lo hisiste, te quedaste como bobo viendome-Dijo ella dandole otra cachetada otra cachetada  
>-Sam Estamos a mano, Yo te mire en ropa interior y tu me humillaste mundialmente, ademas te estoy pidiendo disculpas-dijo Freddie aun con Sam encima de el<br>Si sam el te esta pidiendo disculpas, quien quiere Limonada?-se adelanto Carly a decir, ya que queria que sus amigos se calmaran  
>- No juego para estar a mano-dijo sam tomando el brazo de freddie y doblandolo<br>-Ayyy Sam me lastimas-decia Freddie tratando de quitar su brazo  
>-Mama juega a ganar-dijo dandole otra cachetada, soltando su brazo y levantandose de encima de Freddie<br>El -aun continuo en el suelo, aun estaba completamente rojo por la revelacion de Sam, como era posible que soportara que sam lo golpeara y eL no digera nada y como era posible que en solo un dia se dieran a descubrir 2 grandes secretos  
>Te acabare-dijo Sam caminando en direccion de la puerta- Talvez hoy no, Talvez no mañana, pero te acabare-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de fulminar con la mirada a Freddie y cerrar la puerta con fuerzas<br>-Por dios yo que tu salgo corriendo-dijo Spencer aun sorprendido  
>-Tu la miraste en ropa interior?-dijo carly en tono molesto<br>-Yo me voy-dijo Freddie levantandose  
>-Tu no te iras-dijo carly tomando su brazo- y tu largo a bañarte-le dijo a spencer<br>-Pero no quiero  
>Pero carly volteo a verlo molesta<br>-Ok, ok ya voy-dijo Spencer dejandolos solos  
>-Contestame lo que te pregunte-decia Carly muy molesta<br>-Ya no tiene caso, ya lo escuchaste todo  
>-Como que no tiene caso? acaso no te dio miedo que te matara ese dia?<br>-Carly yo solo entre al baño y ella se estaba cambiando, lo confiezo si la mire por unos segundos, demonios Carly soy hombre y no me resisti a verla, pero solo fueron unos segundos ya que sabia que si me miraba me mataria, asi que cerre la puerta con cuidado, Jamas me imagine que ella me viera, ella nisiquiera lo menciono, tu crees que no me moria de miedo cada vez que ella me miraba o se quedaba a solas conmigo? siempre espere este momento pero nunca de esta forma.  
>-Nunca te imaginaste que te humillara?<br>-No, nunca me lo imagine, pero ella tenia todo el derecho de hacerlo, ella se vengo de mi-decia el bajando la mirada  
>-Si claro que si se vengo de ti pero no de esa manera, tu no te merecia eso<br>-Ella tubo toda la razon-fue lo ultimo que dijo Freddie antes de salir por la puerta de los Shay  
>*********************PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE*************<br>Llege directamente a mi cuarto, nisiquiera me importo que mi madre me dijera que queria armar un rompecabezas, estaba seguro que mañana seria es asmereir de toda la escuela, la verdad si lo tenia merecido, porque demonios no solo habia cerrado la puerta en el mismo intante en que la abri y no haberme quedado como un imbecil viendola? demonios Puckett me traia loco y despues de haberla visto asi era peor, ya que las imagenes de su cuerpo siempre estaban en mi mente.  
>Revise mi telefono y tenia mas de 50 mensajes de texto y mas de 20 llamadas, estaba seguro que era de los chicos que habian visto el programa, no queria ir a la escuela, no queria que todos me viera y comenzaran a reirse de mi por ser Virgen, que demonios tenia de malo ser virgen?, ya lo se ya casi cumplia los 18 años pero aun asi no habia encontrado a la persona indicada.<br>Mi telefono sonaba con insistencia, lo tome y lo avente lo mas lejos posible, no queria escucharlo, pero sabia que mañana seria una tortura para mi.  
>Me acoste e intente dormir pero no podia hacerlo, en mi mente aun tenia las imagenes de Sam, pero tambien tenia sus palabras bien grabadas "Te acabare-dijo ella caminando en direccion de la puerta- Talvez hoy no, Talvez no mañana, pero te acabare- dijo fulminandome con la mirada", demonios que hiba a hacer?<br>Cuando por fin senti que el sueño se apoderaba de mi, mi despertador comenzo a sonar, genial, este habia hiba a ser el peor dia de todos y sobre todo no habia dormido nada durante la noche, que mas cosas horribles me podian pasar?  
>Me levante y comenze a vestirme para este dia que seria el peor de todos, pero entonces una idea vino a mi mente y si me hacia el enfermo? talves mi madre no hiba a permitir que fuera a la escuela, pero tenia que soportar que me inyectara como 15 veces, me tenia que arriesgar, pero entonces la puerta de mi habitacion se abrio y era Carly<br>-No me digas que te vas a hacer el enfermo-dijo ella mirandome  
>-Callate Carly-dije corriendo a cerrar la puerta-no quiero que mi mama se entere<br>-No lo hagas Freddie, no toda tu vida te vas a esconder de esto  
>-Pero Carly tengo miedo-dije sentandome en la cama<br>-Ya lo se y me imagino que debes estar aterrado, pero vamos no puede ser tan malo, no creo que todos los chicos de la escuela ya no sean virgenes-dijo ella sentandose a un lado de mi  
>-Pero..<br>-Pero nada, te vas a cambiar e iremos a la escuela  
>-Y si me la encuentro a ella?<br>-No te preocupes yo estare cerca de ti para que no te pase nada-dijo ella sonriendo  
>Queria demaciado a Carly, pero no en forma de Amor, si no como a una hermana, Habia superado mi enamoramiento por ella desde que fuimos novios y me di cuenta de que Yo no lo amaba y que en realidad estaba enamorado de Sam ya que ella me habia dicho que Carly solo estaba enamora de lo que habia hecho no de mi, desde ese dia me habia dado cuenta de que Yo encerio si estaba loco por Sam.<br>-Entonces lo haras por mi?-dijo ella con esa vocesita a la que no le podia decir que no  
>-Ok, si ire-dije levantandome y llendo en direccion del closet- pero antes-dije tomando un gorro y unos lentes<br>-No iras asi a la escuela?  
>-Claro que si-dije yo poniendome el gorro y los lentes<p> 


	4. ¡¿PORQUE TUVO QUE SER ELLA!

Comenzamos a caminar en direccion de la escuela, pero en el preciso momento en el que abri la puerta senti demaciado miedo e intente regresarme, pero Carly habia alcanzado a tomar mi brazo, sabia exactamente lo que hiba a pasar, todo mundo se burlaria de mi y yo no podria evitarlo, sentia tanto odio por Sam, la odiaba por haberme hecho esto y jamas se lo perdonaria.  
>-Camina-decia Carly jalando mi brazo con insistencia-anda camina<br>Al final de tanto forcejeo Carly logro hacer que entrara a la escuela  
>-No quiero entrar-decia con temor<br>-No puedes dejar la escuela-decia ella mirandome directamente a los ojos, me daba cuenta en su mirada que realmente estabe preocupada por mi  
>-Todo mundo se burlara de mi-dije bajando la mirada<br>-No creer que estas siendo muy dramatico con todo esto? anda vamos, quitate ese feo disfraz  
>Yo me quite los lente y el gorro, sabia que si lo hacia estaba muerto, pero tenia que confiar en mi amiga, al final termine dándoselos<br>-Vez nadie se rie, te dije que estabas siendo muy dramatico-dijo ella mirando que nadie volteaba  
>-Oigan, oigan es Benson-dijo un chico que se acercaba junto con otros 5 chicos, comenzaron a hacer como que tiraban besos, en ese momento me senti demaciado avergonzado y podia sentir como mis mejillas se encendian, ellos al terminar soltaron una carcajada y se fueron dejandome mas avergonzado de lo que estaba<br>-Dame mi disfraz  
>-No, solo porque un par de chico lansen besitos no...<br>Entonces pude ver que una niña de septimo año se acerco a mi  
>-Oye es verdad que nunca ha besado a alguien?<br>Eso fue todo para que toda la escuela soltara una carcajada enorme, incluyendo a los mas pequeño, pude ver la mirada de arrepentimiento de Carly y las risas descontroladas de todos, en ese momento decee que la tierra me tragara, pero no podia ser un cobarde, asi que decidi salir con la frente en alto.  
>Llege a mi casa y nisiquiera me importo que mi madre estuviera preparando su comida especial, yo solo entre a mi habitacion y la cerre con seguro, no podia creerlo, yo estaba llorando, si lo hacia y con demaciado sentimiento, jamas me habia sentido asi en mi vida, habia soportado insultos, golpes, humillaciones, pero esto no lo habia soportado, y estaba seguro de que jamas la perdonaria.<br>Pasaron los dias y yo le habia mentido a mi madre hacerque de que estaba enfermo para no asistir a la escuela, me habia inyectado miles de veces, pero eso era preferible a ver a los chicos burlarse.  
>Me acoste en mi cama y no se porque pero a mi mente comenzaron a llegar recuerdos, y uno de esos fue mi primer beso, porque habia sido con ella? en este momento me arrepentia de eso.<p>

******************Flash Back***************  
>Me encontraba en mi habitacion, en mi computadora tenia que modificar unas interfaces para que el programa se viera mejor, entonces escuche como la puerta se abrio y alguien entro rapidamente<br>-Sam! que haces aqui?-dije sorprendido, encerio no sabia que era lo que hacia-y porque entras asi?  
>-Force la cerradura de tu casa y parece que tu mama se dio cuenta<br>-Pero  
>-Pero nada, no hables-decia poniendo seguro<br>-Ok, pero que es lo que haces aqui?  
>-Esque quiero intentar algo<br>-Algo?-dije levantando mi ceja, que era lo que esta loca se traia entre manos?  
>-Si algoooo, acaso no entiendes bobo<br>-Pero esque...  
>En ese momento senti como sus labios se posaron sobre los mios, que era lo que estaba pasando? acaso esto era un sueño? porque me estaba besando?<br>Despues de 8 segundo que a mi me supieron a gloria ella se separo de mi lentamente  
>-Porque lo hisiste?-decia yo aun con los ojos cerrados<br>-Pues fuiste al primero que mire, y solo para saber que se sentia, y eme aqui ya te bese y ninguna palabra o te golpeo en lugares de que no deben de ser golpeados-Dijo ella abriendo sus ojos y quedando frente a frente a mi  
>-Ok ok nunguna palabras-dije yo mostrandole una sonrisa<br>-Solo fue para salir del hoyo eee, no creas que por otra cosa  
>-Ok, solo para salir del hoyo<br>-Adios Torpe-dijo ella saliendo de mi cuarto  
>Yo me quede como idiota viendo como se alejaba, desde ese dia no habia podido sacar ese recuerdo de mi mente, ese recuerdo que jamas olvidaria ya que con Sam habia sido mi primer beso<br>*************************Fin del Flash Back*******************  
>Pude escuchar como tocaban la puerta, yo me encontraba solo ya que mi madre habia decidido salir a comprar mas inyecciones, ya que se la habian acabado<br>-Quien es?-dije sin abrir, sabia que habia varios chicos que vanian a casa a burlarse de mi y cuando abria la puerta ellos me tomaban fotos  
>-Soy yo, ay demonios quitense de aqui-podia Escuchar que decia Carly<br>Sabia que habia chicos afuera de mi casa, asi que abri rapidamente la puerta y tome el brazo de Carly, pero pude ver varios Flash de camara impactando con mi cara y muchas risas  
>-Ayudame le decia a Carly intentando cerrar la puerta<br>Cuando por fin la puerta quedo completamente cerrada, nos dirigimos a mi habitacion.

*************FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO **************************

-Freddie vamos, han pasado 2 semanas desde lo que paso  
>-Y crees que ellos lo han podido olvidar? no lo creo Carly-dijo Freddie levantandose furioso de la cama, ellos me sigen y comienzan a gritarme cosas frente a mi mama<br>-Vamos Freddie tienes que superarlo  
>-Superarlo-dijo Freddie tomando con fuerzas el joyero que su mama le habia regalado-superarlo nunca-dijo arrojandolo fuerte contra la pared, asiendo que carly sintiera temor en ese momento<br>Freddie se arrodillo en el suelo y dejo escapar unas lagrimas, se sentia tan mal, como era posible que todo eso le pasara y todo por culpa de Sam  
>-Freddie-decia la castaña con tristeza, se acerco a abrazarlo<br>-Ella no tenia porque hacerlo, no se porque me hace esto a mi, no lo entiendo  
>-Tu sabes que ella es asi<br>-Pero eso no justifica lo que hiso, no lo justifica para nada, que acaso no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de los demas, a mi me mandan cartas, correos, mensajes y muchas cosas burlandose de mi y ella como si nada  
>-Yo hablare con Sam<br>-No tiene caso-dijo el levantandose y limpiando sus lagrimas- ella nunca cambiara  
>El se acerco a su closet y saco una maleta, en donde comenzo a acomodar su ropa<br>-Que estas asiendo?  
>-Que no vez, me largare de aqui<br>-No freddie no lo hagas-le decia Carly alterada sacando la ropa de la maleta  
>-Claro que si, ahora me ire y ni tu ni nadie me lo impedira<br>-Estas cometiendo una locura  
>-No lo creo, y si me lo permites acomodare mis cosas, creo que es hora de que te vayas-dijo Freddie abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y asiendo señas para que saliera<br>-No lo voy a permitir  
>-Claro que si-dijo el cerrandole la puerta en la cara<br>Carly salio furiosa del departamento de Freddie y se dirigio al estudio, faltaban 5 minutos para que el show comenzara y como siempre Sam no llegaba, estaba muy furiosa con Sam y no se les escaparia este dia sin decirles sus verdades, aun no podia creer como una persona fuera tan mala  
>Entonces se dio cuenta de que Sam habia llegado, con su cara de que no habia pasado nada, eso hiso enfurecer aun mas a Carly<br>-Hola lo siento llego tarde-decia Sam entrando al estudio  
>-Siempre llegas tarde-decia Carly muy molesta<br>-Y? es genian el show empieza en 3 minutos, y donde esta el estupido? si llega a venir yo me...  
>-Freddie no va a venir-decia la castaña mirando aun mas molesta a Sam<br>-Pues me da gusto, pero ojala que el cerebrito no vaya a tener problemas ya que no fue a la escuela en toda la semana, pero lo que no es justo es que se haya perdido 2 ensayos de Icarly, y ahora no vendra pues que poco profesional-decia acercandose a donde estaba su amiga  
>-Tu lo lastimaste, cada vez que deja su casa lo molestan porque le dijiste a todos que no se habia acostado con nadie, sabia que nisiquiera le habla a su mama, se sienta en la salida de emergencia, solo porque le da pena ver a cualquiera<br>-Y lo que el me hiso a mi no vale? acaso eso no es importante, por dios Carly eso no tenia porque hacermelo  
>-Eso fue un accidente, el solo te miro, pero no paso Nada<br>-Eso no justifica nada  
>-Sam el solo te miro y traias ropa interior, el no te miro desnuda, Y no paso nada mas y todo este tiempo no te lo dijo por temor a que lo golpearas, pero en cambio tu , le arruinaste la vida y nisiquiera te importa, nisiquiera te importa que mañana sera su cumpleaños y el sera el peor cumpleaños de su vida, nisiquiera quizo que le festejaramos y sabes que es lo peor? ahora mismo esta asiendo maletas para irse de su casa -decia aun mas molesta la castaña<p>

******************************************

CAMBIE EL PRIMER BESO QUE ELLOS SE DIERON, OJALA NO ME VAYAN A MATAR POR HACER ESO, PERO NECESITABA CAMBIARLO, YA QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES IGUAL AL PRIMER BESO, Y NO PODOA PONER LO MISMO  
>BUENO CREO QUE LOS ENRREDE MAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL EPISODIO.<p> 


End file.
